Reversing a vehicle while towing a trailer can be challenging for many drivers, particularly for drivers that drive with a trailer on an infrequent basis or with various types of trailers. Backing a vehicle with an attached trailer can be difficult as steering inputs are required that are opposite to steering inputs when backing the vehicle without a trailer attached to the vehicle, such that small errors in steering the vehicle are amplified by the trailer. These errors can cause the trailer to quickly depart from a desired path and may cause difficulties controlling the vehicle in a manner that limits the potential for a jackknife condition to occur. Like other autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicle systems, a trailer backup assist system may reduce difficulties experienced by the driver performing such a maneuver. These autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicle systems may provide commands to an electronic steering controller that automatically operates steered wheels of the vehicle. The accurate operation of the electronic steering controller is critical to make autonomous and semi-autonomous vehicle systems perform in a robust manner, so as to be trusted and relied upon by an operator of the vehicle.